


The Morning Before

by lorielen (culuyetille)



Series: Malfoycest extravaganza [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Malfoycest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-05
Updated: 2003-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culuyetille/pseuds/lorielen
Summary: Draco and Lucius make the best of their time in the morning before Draco catches the Hogwarts Express.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Malfoycest extravaganza [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117862
Kudos: 4





	The Morning Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Long time no D/L... sorry about that. This one ain't as innocent or angst-free as my previous work, 'Sweet'... actually now that I'm looking at it, it's quite angsty... *shrugs in utter helplessness* most of it is Draco's POV, third person. Have fun!

Fastened breath.

“Tell me… you love me.”  
“I love you.”  
Sweet brush of lips, sweat making alabaster skin slippery.  
“Tell me… you want me.”  
“I... need you.”  
Heart rates rising, bodies as one.  
“Tell me you’re mine… alone.”  
“Entirely and forever.”  
Heat, sultry heat. Small, animalistic sounds.  
“Oh, Father…”

-*-

Draco woke up. It wasn’t one quick snap but a gradual sharpening of the senses as he drifted back to consciousness.

He smelled of Lucius, of Lucius and sex. He could still taste his father. His body ached for contact, missing the warmth that his lover’s touch and very presence would bring him. The sound of water indicated his beloved’s whereabouts.

Draco dared not open his eyes. He wanted to lay in the limbo, the border line of dreamland, for as long as he could. Reality wasn't specially appealing to him at the moment, not when he knew all too well what was to come, not when he had already experienced it and learned to loath and fear it. He much preferred to lay still, and perhaps he would drift to sleep again... sleep and dream, delay the inevitable, dwell just a little longer in the fantasy of ecstasy that had been the last two weeks in the company of his father.  
He didn’t want the final confirmation of what was to be routine from that morning on: that he was alone in bed, that the night before wasn’t but a memory, that his father was away. That one thought alone had Draco swallow hard; that one dreaded word. Away.  
Although Lucius was only as far as the shower, loneliness hit Draco already as he anticipated the months he was to spend shut in the fortress of stone that was Hogwarts, in the coldness of the dungeons. Eyes still closed, he felt a prod in his chest as he envisioned each endless night of longing he was to go through.

Finally gathering the courage, Draco opened his silvery eyes. Long eyelashes no longer caressed the high, aristocratic cheekbones. He had got that from his father, as well as nearly everything that made him who he was. From Lucius he had got his looks, his ways and ideas, his blood. To Lucius, then, he was bound and would be until the end of time. The idea of parting was alien to Draco; never had he or his father ever considered that. How can you part one person? To both Malfoys they were one, part of each other, belonging to each other and no-one else.

Returning to school after Christmas Holidays had never sat well with Draco, but that year it would prove to be just. So. Awfully. Painful.

He did not want distance. He had dreamed of that closeness between himself and his father, dared not acting upon it in fear of rejection and jeopardising their bond, finally achieved his dream, fought for it and would not let go. Ever. Nor did he think Lucius would let him go.

The idea of seeking another to fill the gap never crossed Draco's mind

He chose not to think about why hadn’t his father been there when he woke up, instead turned on his side, burying his face in the pillow that still smelt of Lucius. He idly flirted with the idea of having that pillowcase smuggled to his case so that he could use it at Hogwarts, but that soon left his mind as other, more important things came to front.

His father had fled. As strange as it may seem, this did not come as a shock to Draco. He had long ago got over the blind worshipping phase when he believed his father to have no flaws. Especially in the last week he had learned that Lucius Malfoy was human; and that only made him love the older man all the more. To consider him human meant to play with the idea of making him lose it – and Draco just loved that. He loved it that he was capable of driving Lucius wild, making him plead and shout and whimper and everything in between. He loved to rip off the Malfoy facade, layer by layer, with his nails, teeth, lips. Lips that would utter dirty requests in a needing voice, and that Lucius could not resist.

Yet, the elder Malfoy had fled. Draco didn’t blame him, he didn’t think he would have done any different. He knew his father was going through the same hurtful process as himself, and that it was far better when carried out alone. He very much doubted either of them could think of, let alone stand, the idea of being apart if they were looking at each other, touching each other. Seeing the love that they shared mirrored in each other’s identical cobalt eyes. It would only make things all the more difficult, all the more painful…

_Malfoys are famous for the masochist streak._

He didn't regret their union in the least bit. No matter how bad it could feel or how terrible were the consequences, Draco wanted to be with Lucius. It was more than desire: it was need. Disregarding the immediate or long-term effects, that urge threatened to engulf him in its cold depth. And there was only one thing that could make it better.

The young Malfoy rose, effortless and boneless grace in his every move. He ran a hand for his hair as he lazily walked over to the bathroom, the chilly morning air caressing his naked body, making the few hair on his arms and legs stand on an end. With one curt knock on the door, he entered.

Fog and humidity met him, as well as heat. His eyes instinctively scanned the room for the one he wanted to be with.  
The corners of his lips curled in a smile as he caught a glimpse of pale flesh moving, the sight blurred by the frosted glass of the shower box.

"Close the door, Draco; you're letting out all the heat."

Lucius' voice was muffled by the sound of water falling against both his body and the porcelain floor. Draco obeyed wordlessly, then stepped over to the sink, intent on washing his face. The casual tone to his father's voice had totally crushed all and every intention he had of talking anything over. He knew too well what Lucius was doing, carrying out as if everything were fine; he knew also that one word of his would bring the whole act down and both Malfoys needed it. Draco needed his father to play strong for him, so that he too would feel the necessity to swallow down his misery and force a smile, keep the facade up. Far easier to cope with the pain by rejecting it, than allow himself to fully feel it, confess it to another. No. That was not what should be done.

Draco didn't think the artificial attitude would do them any good, either. He didn't want drama, wet tissues, tears to no end. But he also didn't like to pretend that nothing was happening, that nothing had happened, that - that it could be pushed aside.

_That it didn't mean a thing._

Because he knew it must have. He wished badly that it had. Fuck, he needed it to have meant something. It did, after all, mean the world to him.  
Draco had, however, no intention of being direct about that with his father. He knew better than that, he thought as he threw cold water on his face.

He let the water stream freely as he tilted his head up, gazing at his own eyes in the misty mirror. There was no sound in the bathroom but the water falling. And that angered and hurt Draco. Lucius was not a silent man. But he was being silent. He was not a coward, but he had fled.

It hit Draco that his father knew no better than himself how to cope with their situation, their eminent parting; that the distancing was Lucius' very own way to show that he was troubled, that he cared.

_My way to show caring is... different from Father's._

A predatory smile made it to Draco's lips as he closed the tap, then approached the shower box.

"Father?"  
"Yes, Draco?"  
"D'you mind if I join you?"  
The answer didn't come immediately, but Draco didn't remove his hand from the doorknob.  
"I'm naked and wanting, Lucius."  
He added in the sweetest voice.

_Always knew how to get round Father._

He was rewarded with the opening of the door to reveal Lucius' wet face, his hair darkened by the water, a smile on his lips, his voice the usual, teasing lazy drawl as he spoke to his son.

"Something tells me you're going to be late for school this year."

Draco chuckled as he slipped inside, closing the door after himself.

Lucius looked exquisitely breathtaking when he was wet, his son decided. One just wanted to lick the water from every taunted muscle, let the hands run smoothly over them. Suck at every sharp end, trace the collarbone. Contour playfully a nipple. Mimic the silvery hair and caress Lucius' back, follow the streaming water down the man's spine and to the curve of his perfect arse. Grab a handful of it. Finger the slim, long legs. Slowly feel every little vein or fold of skin of his manhood, tentatively apply small teeth pressure to tiny bits of the scrotum. Taste the water that was Lucius' own, his juices, his blood, semen and saliva. Tantalisingly kiss him. Scratch and bite him until he'd bleed.

Draco was positive his lustful thoughts were showing clearly in his eyes, but he didn't care. He wouldn't, as long as they weren't but reflexes of his father's own cobalt sinful desires. He tilted his head back cockily, making his voice a smug tease.

"Fuck school, Father."  
"Oh, no." Lucius' smile widened, and his hand went to his son's cheek. "I'd much rather fuck *you*, dearest. And, since we're here..." He leaned down, capturing the youth's lips with his own, then whispered. "Let's get you wet."

Draco took a step forward, closer to his father, getting under the shower. He slid an arm around the older man's waist as his mouth searched his lover's, lips glued together, eyes shut, water running over the closed eyelids. Down their backs. Between their pale bodies. Mist and heat all around them, the sultry blur of lust inside both. Fire on their fingertips as four identical, manicured hands ran over the flawless skin, caressing, occasionally scratching, always feeling. Possessing. Needing.

When they parted, both Draco and Lucius were breathless. The younger man's arms encircled his father's neck; one of the elder Malfoy's hands still cupped his son's face, his thumb moving in a tender caress.

"You're remarkably beautiful when you're wet."

Lucius breathed out while he suggestively let his fingers travel from Draco's chin down his neck and around a nipple, pinching it.

Draco simply smiled, his hand playing with the platinum blond strands of his father's.

"May I wash your hair, Father?"

For one instant Draco thought he had seen his father look puzzled, but as fast as it came it was gone, washed away by the dazzling smile Lucius was giving him.

"Of course, Draco."

The youth wasted no time in reaching for the shampoo bottle, putting a fitting amount of the bluish liquid in his palm and then applying it to his father's head. He felt grateful when Lucius lowered his head, easing things for him, since they were nearly the same height. He expertly sprawled the shampoo over the whole of his father's hair, and set to delicately massage the scalp with small circular movements of his fingertips.  
He giggled when his father purred.

"I should be the one doing the spoiling, you know."

Lucius' voice held an amused note. His eyes were closed, for Draco's massage was producing an absurd amount of foam that was dripping down his shoulders and had already reached his eyebrows.

"I like to pamper you." Draco used his index finger to catch some of the white foam from his father's forehead and draw a Chinese moustache, with curly ends and all, over the elder Malfoy's lips. He smiled at his creation. "You can wash it off now."

Lucius threw his head back and took a back step so that he was under the shower again. Slender hands rubbed the blond head until it was clean of all shampoo. When he opened his eyes, Draco's locked with them immediately.

-*-

Lucius felt his heart sink with the mute longing he saw on his child's eyes. Draco was holding it all back, he knew. His boy would never display any weakness in front of him. Would not say a word about his suffering so that his father wouldn't feel guilty...

He wanted to tell Draco not to think about it. Wanted to tell him not to hide anything, but above all not to ache. Wanted to tell him that yes, parting would hurt, but they had each other now and would continue having as long as they wanted it.

Instead, he wordlessly pulled his son towards himself, taking Draco in a tight embrace, wet bodies against one another. He couldn't ignore the prod of arousal when he felt the younger man's member brush against his own. His lips found his son's ear.

"Show me it's worth it, Draco. Show me why did we take up the risk, why are we willing to put up with the hurt."

-*-

Draco welcomed the feel of those arms around him, the familiar strength, power and care he always felt when his father would hold him close. He buried his face in the older man's chest, inhaling deeply, vision blurry not just owed to the fog of their hot shower. His own arms slid under his father's, hands resting at Lucius' shoulders, arms over his shoulder blades.

_Malfoys do not hug._

The thought made him want to laugh. It would be a sad laugh, no less. Just how much of him was Malfoy, how much of him was Lucius. How could anyone expect him to live without someone that wasn't but himself?

Then Lucius' words were whispered to him, his father's hands squeezing his shoulders reassuringly. Draco dug his nails in the other man's skin.

_He still didn't get it._

His father was still telling him that everything was, and would be, all right. The youth started to slowly pull his hands down, slicing open small cuts on the elder Malfoy's back.

Draco knew that the water pouring against his father's back would make the scratches hurt all the more. He swallowed hard. He wanted it to hurt. Wanted it to ache. Desperately wished that the pain he was feeling was his father's too.

No sound of Lucius' would break the maddening silence.

The younger Malfoy rested his chin against his father's shoulder.

"Father..."

No response.

"Say you love me."

Draco whispered, and it was almost a plead, for he poured all his need in it. His emotions mingled with his physical want and, on that moment, he all but solely craved Lucius.

Nothing, but the tightening of the grip to his shoulders. He pulled back.

"Say you'll keep wanting me."

He searched for his father's eyes. Lucius kept his head lowered.  
Draco's next sentence was said in so low a voice that, hadn't he touched his father's forehead with his own, the older man wouldn't have heard him.

"Tell me you need me."   
"Sod it."

Was all Lucius left out, his voice muffled, his head still lowered.

"Father!" Draco's cry was indignant. He was confused and couldn't really think straight. The brushing of their naked bodies wasn't exactly helping.   
All that fell aside when he heard his father make a different noise, an unmistakable one.

"Sod all of it, Draco..." Tilting back of the head as he let out a throaty sound, "You're my Dragon." Lucius' eyes locked with his son's, and he sighed. "I love you too much."

Draco instantly forgot about his own pain and anger, instead set to ease off his father's. He brought his lips to Lucius' forehead and closed eyes, dropping gentle kisses there, the hand at the older man's back relaxing it's scratching pressure. He tenderly nuzzled against his father's skin.

"Love me too, Draco... make love to me..."

A sultry, needing whisper.

That was what it all came down to.

The pain might be suffocating, but all it took to keep it at bay was his father's presence. For Lucius' company, he'd endure anything.

And he damn wanted to show his father how much he cared.

First thing his hand found the back of the older man's head, and he cupped it as he pulled it down to press his lips against his father's. He tasted the shower water and Lucius, his body moulding to the other man's as the kiss deepened and his lips parted to admit entrance of his father's tongue.

Draco's own appendage caressed the underside of his father's encouragingly, teasing at the tip of it as he would to other parts of the man's anatomy. Their tongues wrestled, twisting around each other as snakes, while the young Malfoy's free hand gripped his father's shoulder tightly. As for Lucius, well, his deft fingers teased at his son's spine.

That had Draco arch his back involuntarily, at which Lucius smiled, his lips still glued to the youth's. His mouth found his son's ear, and he licked at its shell before purring playfully one more time.

That earned him a mock harsh look from Draco.

"I'll have you screaming before this is over."  
He fingered the fresh, still bleeding cuts on the older man's back.  
"Is that a threat?"  
Lucius' smile was smug and amused.

Draco didn't as much as flinch as his father's hand found his crotch, groping at it. He held Lucius' stare.

"No, Father. It's a promise."

He pressed at the ends of the scratches on the elder Malfoy's back, twitching the swollen skin between his thumb and index finger.

"One I'll love to have you keep."

Lucius' mouth found his son's again, and he pecked at the youth's lips, then dropped small kisses like rain - or shower water drops - over Draco's jawbone and neck. One slender leg of the younger man's was brought up and Draco, in a serpentine move, entangled it to his father's leg, pulling him closer.

He gasped at the light squeeze of fingertips to his testicles, and cocked his head to one side, easing Lucius' access to his neck, which his father had been nipping at. One hand of his tugged at the other man's hair, the other intensified the pressure of the palm against the smooth back, blood running between his fingers slowly, only to be washed away by the falling water.

"Father..."

What he let out was almost a whimper, for he was aching already. He was prey of the painful longing for his father's touch. He rubbed his lower body against the other man's skilled hand.

"Yes, my Dragon?"

Draco forced himself to tilt his head back up, just so that he could look into his father's eyes and feed in the need he saw there. Drink the lovely image that Lucius made with his flushed cheeks, pupils dilated, hair plastered to one side of his face. His hand moved with doubled strength in one final, deeper scratch to the other man's back.

"Touch me properly." He said in a warning tone.

Lucius chuckled.

"I am."  
"No you're -" Draco was cut short by the feel of a hand identical to his own holding his cock. He glared at his father.

Lucius let out soft laughter, then leaned forward to plant a kiss on his son's forehead.

"I'll stop. Don't want you to take bad memories to school."

Draco's face broke into a grin, and his fake anger dissolved.

"Even memories of you torturing me make for good memories, Father."  
"Just because I'm in them?"  
Lucius' fingers caressed the head of Draco's member; his own stiffened arousal was pressed up against the boy's testicles.   
"Hmm-hmm." Draco smiled at a bite to his shoulder. "You're lovely even when you're a bastard."

Lucius pulled back to smile at his son, his fingers still teasing at the underside of Draco's manhood.

"I have to be. It's you."

He leaned forward for a kiss. Draco pulled him closer with his arms and leg, crushing the hand that had been busying itself with his arousal. Lucius sneaked that hand from between their bodies and brought it to grab his son's arse, squeezing him hungrily, pulling him close, kissing him desperately.   
He was panting when the younger Malfoy pulled back.

"Gods, I'll miss you."

Draco grinned.

"Then I'll give you something to remember me by."

He pressed his lips firmly against his father's, then pulled back, disentangling all of his limbs from Lucius'. Cupping the older man's face with a hand, he used a thumb to wipe away the water over the man's eyebrows.

"If you'll turn around?"

He asked softly, his grin morphing to a smile, all innocence leaving his face.

-*-

Lucius not only obliged to his son's wish, but also took a step so that one hand of his was sprawled against the wall. He knew Draco too well to think that he wouldn't be needing extra support. Knew all too well the trembling, irrational animal his son could make of him. And he loved Draco all the more for that.

First there was the gentle brush of his hair to one side in order to allow a tender kiss to one of the bleeding scratches on his back. Lucius straightened himself at the feel of the wet, coarse tongue of his son tracing a bit of his spine.

"Aw, Draco."

Then the youth was licking his neck, at the same time his hand found his father's aroused member, cupping it. Lucius thrust into that hand, resting his forehead against the cold porcelain of the wall, silently holding himself together.

-*-

Draco's fingertips traced the length of Lucius, rubbing at the sides. Caressing just all the right spots with the correct amount of pressure; coming to a halt at the base of the head, squeezing it just so. The little hole on the top of the head of Lucius' cock opened, and some lubricating juice was spilled. Along with that, the older Malfoy let out a moan of pleasure.

One slender free hand of Draco's found its way under his father's arm, sprawling against his chest, the younger man's shoulder against Lucius' shoulder blade, pulling him close, pressing his wounded back against the youth's fast-breathing chest. The younger Malfoy's erection was pressed up against his father's arse.

Draco's hand continued its caressing to the older man's member, closing his fingers around it, tightening just enough to make Lucius gasp. His lips were still against his father's neck as he started the actual stroking.

And Lucius' hips started to move.

-*-

Lucius bit his lips. It was as if Draco had been designed for just that purpose, was in the world so that his father could love him. He knew where and how to touch, what to say and the exact way of saying it - or not saying at all. He could fit both over and underneath Lucius, and would feel just so good. He could talk to the elder Malfoy, touch him, laugh with him, be fucked by him, fuck him or simply be there and he would be perfect at whatever he chose to do.

He was currently perfecting the art of masturbation, fingers closed tightly around Lucius' member, nails digging just so in the sensitive skin. His other hand was sprawled against the older Malfoy's chest, holding him firmly in place. The younger man's nipple's touched the scratches on his father's back with each breath he drew in. Lucius had begun to buck in and out of his son's hand, in order to aid Draco as well as for the feel of his son's arousal pressed against him, its head brushing against Lucius' puckered hole. He tilted his arse up, only half consciously, as he straightened himself. Draco's breath was hot on his neck, Lucius let out the air soundly. Eyes closed, he concentrated in the feel of his son everywhere around him...

"Draco!"

No touch or breathed word of warning was delivered to Lucius before the penetration.

-*-

Having been rubbing himself against his father for a while now, it was easy for Draco to position himself correctly and just enter the older man.

Lucius' scream was pained, and not without a reason. There hadn't been any kind of lubrication or preparation, just... the rough shoving of his son inside him. Offending tissues, ripping them.

"Sshhh."

Draco whispered on his father's ear, his hand still on the elder Malfoy's arousal, stroking it, occasionally letting his nails scratch the sensitive skin. His whisper was hot, as was the fog around himself and his father, the fire burning within both of them. Soothing and yet desperate, as he pulled himself almost out only to thrust back in, this time even more roughly. He felt Lucius' internal muscles adjust to his presence there, clamping around him from all sides, and that was what he needed. Blissful sweeping away from consciousness.

His hand increased the rhythm of the strokes to the older man's cock, timing them with his own bucking against his father. He could feel the shower on his back, his own arse was pounding, needing Lucius. All of his body was sensitised now, and the touch of his lover's hand on his own sent jolts up his spine.   
His eyes were teary.

"Shhh..." Thrust. "Lucius..."

He only realised he had been digging his nails on his father's chest when Lucius pulled his hand, taking it to his lips to bestow it a loving kiss, then entangle fingers and press both their hands back against his chest.

"Say it again."

Draco let it all out in one breath. He was determined to hold onto that idea before he lost it to the coming of climax.

Which was becoming increasingly hard to do with the feel of that body against his own, the constant brushing of them. Draco's world was becoming blurry as his hips moved faster, his hand moved faster, he pulled the other man closer against himself.

That man who loved him, was losing it just like he was, would hurt like he would, that man who felt JUST SO RIGHT as they bucked against a wall inside the shower.

He let out a particularly loud moan, and squeezed his father's member, at what Lucius instantly rocked back against his son's arousal.

Draco pulled back, only to shove himself inside his father again. And again. And again. His first thrusts had drawn blood from Lucius' arse, and that blood served as lubricant, along with his own juices.

"Say it... again..."  
Draco's voice was husky.  
"What, aaahh... Love?"

-*-

Lucius was arching against him, responding to both the penetration and the stroking of his member. Draco planted a kiss on the back of his neck.

"That you... love me too... too much."  
"I goddamn... oh Draco... I need you... my Love..."  
More wet kisses.  
"I'll miss you..."  
"I love you... my Love..."  
"I'm... coming..." Heart rate rising. "I'm coming... Lucius I'm... coming..."

The older Malfoy rocked back against his son, welcoming Draco's seed as it was spilled inside him, the salty liquid meeting his wounded tissues, aggravating the hurt, making him burn. It didn't but arouse him further; at that point, anything would arouse him, pain or pleasure, anything, anything his son chose to give him he would treasure. His reasoning was reduced to pathetic pleading as he whimpered.

"My Love... My Love... DRACO..."

Lucius' he climaxed in his son's hand, screaming the name of his lover. Then he rested his forehead against the wall, still breathing heavily, his eyes shut.

For some instants, Draco did nothing but rest his chin against his father's back, still holding onto the older man.

Then Lucius felt his son exiting him, and he winced. He hurt. His arse ached, his heart was tearing. He was a bit reluctant to let go when the younger man disentangled fingers from his.

"Father..."

Lucius' eyes snapped open. His son's tone made him turn around immediately, for Draco had sounded... uncertain.

"Is it worth it?"

A smile took Lucius' lips. There Draco stood in front of him, wet, exhausted, his member sore and bloodied, his chest going up and down. Love that should have been unholy shining in his eyes.

"You're worth everything, Draco."

Their eyes locked and the older man extended a hand to cup his son's cheek as they stared at each other in almost worship. A smile took Lucius' lips as Draco leaned on his touch.

"Purr for me, Draco."

Draco turned his face to the side, delivering a kiss to his father's palm. Then he arched one eyebrow.

"I told you I'd make you scream."  
"I did scream." Lucius pulled his hand back, casually running it over his hair. "Your name, if I'm not mistaken." His gaze fell on his son's figure once again as he added, "I guess you won."  
"And don't I always?"

Draco said cockily. Lucius laughed.

"You're unbearably arrogant."  
"And you love me for that."  
"You're smart too."

Draco giggled.

"I'm your son."  
"That you are."

_And so much more._

**Author's Note:**

> hope I'm not losing the way with D/Ls, after all this is my sixth fic with the pairing...


End file.
